Barney Live! In New York City! (1994 barneyallday PBS Kids Sprout (2009 Cable SuperMalechi's version)
Barney Live! In New York City is a Barney stage show, taped at Radio City Music Hall in New York City on March 6, 1994 and released on video on August 3, 1994. It was also the largest Barney & Friends stage show, much to its size. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, steals the bag and runs away with it. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that it is important to have friends and to share. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. Cast *Barney (voice) - Bob West *Barney (costume) - David Joyner/Carey Stinson *Baby Bop (voice) - Julie Johnson *Baby Bop (costume) - Jeff Ayers *B.J. (voice) - Patty Wirtz *B.J. (costume) - Jeff Brooks *The Winkster - David Voss/Ashley Wood *Barney understudy - Alan Bruce *B.J. and Baby Bop understudy - Carol Farabee *Shawn Feldman - John David Bennett, II *Derek Lavender - Rickey Carter *Tosha Calloway - Hope Cervantes *Kathy Arlington - Lauren King *Carlos Bove - Corey Lopez *Min Anil - Pia Manalo *Julie Pinkman - Susannah Wetzel *Kelly Robinson - Rebecca Wilson *Dancers **Barbara Angeline **Joe Bowerman **Tina Bush **Garland Days **David DeCooman **Vivien Eng **Raymond Harris **Steven Petrillo **Carolyn Ockert **Michelle Robinson **Amy Shure **Kristin Willits **Dana Zell *Guest - Morgan Jordan *Narrator - Charles Edward Hall Songs Act One *Barney Theme Song (Tune: Yankee Doodle) *The More We Get Together *Mr. Knickerbocker *Ring Around the Rosie *My Yellow Blankey *The Barney Bag *The Winkster *She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain *B.J.'s Song *Take Me Out to the Ball Game *Rain Medley (Rain Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) *If all the Raindrops *And the Green Grass Grows All Around *I Am a Fine Musician Act Two *Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Cr azy? *The Wheels On the Bus *Three Monkeys Rap *Do Your Ears Hang Low? *The Airplane Song *Me & My Teddy *Four Little Ducks *My Aunt Came Back *London Bridge Is Falling Down *"Star" Medley (Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star and Star Light, Star Bright) *Please & Thank You *Everyone Is Special Notes/Trivia **David Voss, who was the original Barney costume actor, served as the Dance Captain and Cast Manager for the tour. **The original release is closed-captioned by National Captioning Institute. The 1984 rerelease is closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. *lthough the video was released in 1994, it was actually filmed in May 1st, 1993 at the Radio City Music Hall in New York City. *The first show to shorten the Barney Theme Song to only the first and last stanzas. *The only time "The Barney Bag" was sung in 4 verses. *The only Barney Stage Show to use The Barney Bag. *This video, along with "Barney Songs", would also be released as a Double-Feature DVD release, which you'd find at Toys R Us and Amazon.com. It would be hard to find, but remember to keep your eyes out for it. *Another live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show. *After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a circus background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". During the acutal performance, the intermission was 20 minutes in-length. *Like many of the other previous Barney Home Videos, this tape became Actimates Compatible when it was rereleased in 1997. *This video would've been filmed in January 23rd, 1993. *The April 3, 1996 vhs included previews for the videos: "Kids for Character" and "Barney's Talent Show". *All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was recorded live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. *Some songs from this concert were featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 CD. Specifically, the songs "My Yellow Blankey", "BJ's Song", "The Barney Bag", and "My Aunt Came Back". *After the "Please and Thank You" number, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. *From this video onwards, the copyright credit is "Lyons Partnership, L.P" (Although it was first used in the Barney album Barney's Favorites Vol. 1) instead of "The Lyons Group". *During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. *This was the only major Barney show to not tour. *According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 8th performance. *The August 5, 1999 vhs included previews of videos: "The Wiggles: Yummy Yummy", "Barney's A Great Day To Learning", "Walk Around The Block with Barney", "What the World We Share" and "Sing and Dance with Barney". 192786.jpg Barneyliveuk.png 20120209211312!Babsfd.jpg Barney.vivo.jpg Asfasf.PNG X5636.jpg Barney classic collection video 4 by bestbarneyfan-d6r89gm.jpg Barney live in new york city promo ad by bestbarneyfan-d65kf99.jpg Category:1994 episodes Category:Barney Videos Category:Live Stage Shows Category:Barney & Friends Episodes ( Seasons 1,2,3,7,8 ) Category:Frist Era Barney Home Videos Category:Custom Barney Episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:1994 Movies Category:Barney Movie Category:Custom Barney Special Category:Barney Season 2 Category:Barney Stage Show Category:SuperMalechi's Upcoming Videos Category:SuperMalechi's Movies Category:SuperMalechi's Parodies Category:SuperMalechi Category:Barney and Friends Season 2 Category:2000 episodes Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney and Friends Season 6